Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal and an audio system for speaker location detection and level control using a magnetic field, and a method of controlling the same. Exemplary embodiments further relate to a user terminal and an audio system for mapping audio channels of speakers and controlling output levels by a source apparatus by detecting a magnetic field of each speaker, generated based on reference magnetic field information, and transmitting location information of each speaker to the source apparatus using the detected magnetic field information and the reference magnetic field information, and a method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of electronic apparatuses have been developed and commercialized. These apparatuses include a plurality of speakers, such as a home theater system, a room speaker, and a display apparatus as used in a home.
Users with insufficient expertise have difficulty and inconvenience in trying to optimize the output of sound based on consideration of a correlation between a direction of a speaker relative to a user and a distance from the user to install a plurality of speakers, such as a home theater system, or a room speaker.
Although various technologies for automatically mapping a channel or setting a level according to a direction and distance of a speaker have been developed, these methods have a limit in that the cost in terms of hardware for production of products is increased and usability of a user based on the costs is not good.